Requiem pour l'ancien plus grand meurtrier de masse de l'Amérique
by Innocens
Summary: Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.


**Disclaimer :** Marvel n'est pas de ma propriété. Sinon les fondateurs de ce comic se retourneraient dans leur lit, à défaut d'une tombe et encore heureux : vive leur génie ! Ah, et pour compléter, la sorte de synopsis provient du _Requiem_ dans la liturgie catholique et donc, celui-ci de l'Introït qui signifie : _Donne-leur le repos éternel, Seigneur, et que la lumière éternelle les illumine._

**Jaquette de l'histoire :** Ce magnifique instant de bonheur n'est malheureusement pas de moi. Encore heureux sinon ce serait du gribouillage... qui pourrait être très comparé à celui d'un enfant de quatre ans et encore : deux gros cercles, pleins de traits pour les cheveux et voilà Tony et Pepper, haha ! Bref.

Merci à **Siphirith H-V-A-S Jr** pour avoir corrigé ce texte !

* * *

**- Requiem pour l'ancien plus grand meurtrier de masse de l'Amérique -**

* * *

_Tony_. Tony. **Tony**.

- Monsieur Stark !

Tony porte à sa main une bague. Ses robots sont autour de lui, ils bougent, roulent, l'entourent sans jamais s'arrêter. Tout bourdonne autour de lui. La voix de Jarvis se répercute encore et toujours à ses oreilles. Les yeux posés sur sa table basse, il fait des allers-retours entre ses mains et le soleil qui tape contre la baie de _leur_ tour.

Tony pose ses yeux fauves sur ses mains une fois de plus. Entre elles se trouvent des bouts de papier tâchés de noir et de blanc. Un hologramme est sous son nez, sur sa large table, devant son canapé, mais il ne le touche pas.

Apeuré.

Les murs autour de lui le hantent. Il voit des images. Il voit des flashs. Il entend un rire, une voix douce et enfin celle de son père, mort depuis déjà longtemps, retentir dans ses oreilles. Tony sursaute, cherche ces voix partout. Des fantômes l'obsèdent.

Ils crient, ils gémissent, ils le tourmentent.

Un air absent collé au visage, il regarde au loin le bar qui le guette et qui le tente.

Tony secoue la tête.

_Non plus maintenant._

_Ils nous accuseront, Pepper._

Les même feuilles noires et blanches tout autour de lui, des vestiges d'un mariage et une voix entêtante et inquiète ne s'arrêtant jamais.

- Mute, impose-t-il à son IA qui ne cesse d'appeler son créateur.

_Ils nous accuseront._

_Ils nous accuseront de les avoir mis au monde._

_Ils nous accuseront, non, ils m'accuseront d'être un mauvais père, ils m'accuseront d'être un tueur._

_Ils m'accuseront d'être un assassin, un meurtrier, un horrible fumier._

_Ils me compareront à Howard et me haïront tout comme je l'ai haï toute ma vie._

- Non.

Lentement, le génie relève la tête. Les doigts tremblants, il incline son profil pour faire face au soleil. Il avait très bien entendu. Il l'avait entendu.

- Maman …

- Non, Anthony, fait-elle d'une voix de velours et pourtant si impérieuse.

Battre des cils, se sentir nauséeux. Se sentir comme qui dirait à l'ouest. Les papiers devenus chiffons dans ses mains recroquevillées, il entend une voix, planant au-dessus de son crâne où son esprit brumeux, ensommeillé, tente de détacher le songe de la réalité. Elle aussi la rêvait-il ?

Une voix réelle, une voix humaine. Tony serre alors plus fort son butin, leurs présences, leurs signes de vie. Ses plus grandes fiertés.

- Tony, entend-t-il au-dessus de lui alors qu'une fragrance florale plane au-dessus de lui. Tony, tout va bien ?

- Maria Virginia Stark.

- Pardon ?

- Et … Et Steve Howard Stark, fait-il, indécis aux premiers abords.

Pepper observe un long moment le génie encore groggy sur le canapé de leur salon. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Tony en profite tout de suite pour poser sa tête contre son ventre. Il tente d'entendre, il tente de comprendre. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec les chiffres. Tout ça ce n'est pas de la technologie ni de la mécanique ni rien. Là, sous son oreille, c'est leur création. Cette fois il ne sera pas seul pour créer quelque chose, un lien, une entité. Cette fois il créera quelque chose en vie. Quelque chose de si précieux à ses yeux que ça lui fait peur. Pepper le sent. Pepper le regarde. Pepper caresse lentement sa joue. Elle sait qu'il se débat, qu'une bataille fait rage en lui.

Et le milliardaire ne bouge pas, il écoute dans le silence le plus total ce qui se passe autour de lui. Les yeux mi-clos, il voit ses robots se déplacer au sein du salon, près de lui. On l'assiste, on le réconforte, on le soutient. Il se sent mieux. Un peu mieux seulement, les bouts de feuilles toujours crochetés entre ses deux poings, jamais ils ne les lâcheraient.

- Pourquoi Steve ?

- Parce-que Steve est un bon gars même s'il a un balais dans le c-

Tony n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tape le stoppe tout de suite dans sa phrase. Phrase qui promettait d'être amusante, cynique, méchante, débile, fatigante, idiote.

Deux rires s'élèvent dans la pièce d'à côté, tandis que les autres les épient, presque tous émus. Néanmoins l'expression du Cap reste amusante, partagé entre l'indignation et l'émotion, il ne lâche pas du regard le cadre qu'offre le couple à quelques mètres de là.

Steve tourne les talons au bout du compte alors que les autres attendent toujours une réaction de sa part.

- Lui aussi en est un, de bon gars, déclare-t-il en reprenant les mots de Stark d'une façon hésitante.

Il s'en va alors sous leurs yeux. Le groupe de super-héros dans la cuisine s'échange un dernier regard.

Darcy fait tinter les couverts qu'elle sort du tiroir tout en recommençant à déblatérer sans s'arrêter. Bruce attrape celle-ci par la taille avant de lui offrir un baiser chaste.

Clint écoute les pas étouffés de leur ami disparaître dans les recoins de _leur_ foyer. Natasha joue distraitement avec la poêle entre ses mains.

Jane sourit et attrape les assiettes en haut du placard. Thor regarde encore le couple sur le canapé avec un rictus niais.

•

- Yinsen, de là où vous êtes, vous devez sûrement m'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai maintenant. Je l'ai ma famille.

Tony lève la tête bien haut, le soleil couchant droit devant. Le bleu profond du ciel est illuminé par les milliers de couleurs étincelantes dans le ciel, passant du rouge au jaune et du rose à l'orange. Le génie sourit sur le penthouse de la Tour.

- Papa, papa ! Steve fait que de m'embêter !

- C'est même pas vrai ! C'est Maria qui a commencé ! En plus, elle a triché !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Toi.

- Toi !

- Toi !

Stark ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant Bruce délaissé avec les petits chevaux éparpillés sur le tapis, à l'intérieur du foyer. D'une moue blasée, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Clint se bouche les oreilles alors que les petites voix des deux enfants montent dans les aigus.

- Tony, occupe-toi de tes gosses bon sang !


End file.
